Stevonnie
Stevonnie is the fusion of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran. Appearance Stevonnie is currently the shortest fusion in the series. They are taller than Amethyst and Pearl, but are a few inches shorter than Garnet. They have an average/athletic build consisting of Connie's slim figure with Steven's chubby, stocky features, curly black hair that reaches to their thighs, and a complexion slightly darker than Steven's. Their attire consists of a cyan tank top over a reddish-pink t-shirt with a gold-yellow star on it, Steven's jeans as cutoff shorts, and bare feet. It should be noted that their clothes appear with minor variations throughout Stevonnie's formations. Stevonnie appears to be a teenager, similar in height to the other teenage characters (Lars, Sour Cream, etc.), if not a few inches taller. Stevonnie is considered to be very physically attractive, as the citizens of Beach City seem to be in awe of their appearance and personality from meeting them. Personality Stevonnie's personality is unique. As a fusion, they do not have a single, distinct personality, but instead have a blend of both Connie and Steven's minds, and they frequently alternate in their control of Stevonnie's behavior and thoughts. They carry the free spirit, friendliness, and fun-loving attitude of Steven and the courtesy, awkwardness, and intelligence of Connie. When under pressure, Connie and Steven's personalities may become more distinct, as when Stevonnie unintentionally became the center of attention at the rave party they became nervous and had a panic attack, something that can be traced back to Connie rather than Steven. Relationships Sour Cream While Stevonnie was sitting on the bench eating a donut, Sour Cream half blushes and invites them to a rave held in a warehouse - the same place that held the underground wrestling matches in "Tiger Millionaire". This shows that he may find Stevonnie attractive. At the rave, Sour Cream and many of the other party goers, seem to be in awe of Stevonnie. Kevin Kevin is at first attracted to Stevonnie and is the first (and only) person to offer to dance with them. When they refuse, he constantly pushes at them until they finally agree. When they start dancing, he's shown to be freaked out by Stevonnie's dancing, and then flees from the club upon learning that Stevonnie was two children. After the events of that night, Steven and Connie have a mutual dislike for him. When they encounter him again in "Beach City Drift", Steven becomes obsessed with beating him in a car race. Eventually, they realized that Kevin was not worth their time, and decided to finish the race for themself. The fact that he was not getting to Stevonnie's head made Kevin angry and led to him yelling at them, ironically claiming that they were still obsessed with him, as they drove away. Greg Universe In "We Need to Talk", Greg was initially surprised upon seeing Stevonnie for the first time, though he assured Steven and Connie he was already aware of fusion, having witnessed it firsthand from Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems. Jasper Upon witnessing Steven and Connie fuse in "Crack the Whip", Jasper was immediately disgusted, openly criticizing "Rose's" willingness to fuse with a human. Stevonnie likewise refused to listen to Jasper unless she formally apologized for poofing Amethyst. When Jasper refused, Stevonnie successfully held their own and fought Jasper to a draw. Later, while training in "Mindul Education", Stevonnie (through Steven) experienced a hallucination of Jasper becoming corrupted and expressed regret at being unable to save her. Garnet As a fusion herself, Garnet is shown to be very accepting and supportive of Stevonnie, showing a gleeful expression on her face when she first saw them. In "Alone Together", she provided encouragement to Stevonnie. In "Mindful Education", she helps teach Stevonnie (and by extension Connie and Steven) how to deal with feelings that caused their fusion to destabilize, caused by Connie's guilt over accidentally injuring a classmate and later on by Steven's guilt over his recent encounters with Bismuth, Jasper, and Ruby (Eyeball). Amethyst Amethyst was responsible for naming Stevonnie and like Garnet was shown to be accepting of them despite the nature of their fusion. In "Crack the Whip", Stevonnie is shown to care for Amethyst as they rescued and protected her from Jasper who had just poofed Amethyst and was about to shatter her gemstone. Pearl Initially Pearl was shown to be uncomfortable and somewhat disturbed by Stevonnie, due to the nature of their fusion. However she seems to have become more comfortable and accepting of Stevonnie, as she observes their fusion training alongside Garnet in "Mindful Education", providing Holo-Pearls for Stevonnie to spar against as part of their training. Stevonnie is shown to be respectful towards Pearl, even referring to her as Ma'am like Connie does. Pearl is also shown to care for Stevonnie, showing concern for them when they have trouble maintaining their fusion due to visions caused by Steven's feelings over Bismuth, Jasper, and Eyeball which later caused them to fall off the training ground. Abilities Stevonnie, like all fusions, possesses an extreme amount super-human strength and agility. Despite being more human than gem, Stevonnie is much stronger than Steven by himself, most likely stemming from Connie's strength and athleticism combined with Steven's superhuman abilities. Stevonnie is strong enough to fight equally with a powerful Quartz Warrior. They appear to be able to utilize all standard Gem abilities, including weapon summoning. Unique Abilities *'Shield Proficiency:' Due to possessing Rose Quartz/Steven's gemstone, Stevonnie can summon Rose's shield. With their enhanced strength as a fusion, they are able to withstand a direct strike from Jasper's crash helmet and absorb the potential knock-back. Like Steven, Stevonnie can also use the shield offensively by throwing it. **'Swordsmanship:' Stevonnie is skilled in the art of sword-fighting, an ability passed on from Connie. *'Sword and Shield:' Like Connie, Stevonnie is shown to wield Rose's Sword proficiently when used in conjunction with their shield for fighting both offensively and defensively. *'Driving:' In "Beach City Drift", Stevonnie drove Greg's new car, the Dondai Supremo. *'Superhuman Strength/Agility:' Stevonnie is shown to be graceful and agile, as shown when they are running and when they are dancing, which requires nimbleness and agility. They are also shown to be extremely strong, enough to knock the much larger Jasper back a considerable distance and drive her through the monster she was riding with enough force to poof the latter with one slash. In "Know Your Fusion", it is implied by the "Ring the Bell" machine that Sardonyx used to test Smoky Quartz's strength, that Stevonnie's strength is rated (presumably by Sardonyx) as being greater than Pearl's but lower than Garnet's. *'Speed of Descent Regulation:' While fighting Jasper, Stevonnie remains in the air long enough to throw their shield at Jasper and prepare themself to use Rose's sword. They are shown to gain better control over this ability during their fusion training in "Mindful Education". *'Flutter Kick:' Stevonnie can lower themself down slowly by moving their legs rapidly forward and backwards. Trivia * Stevonnie is the first fusion hybrid between a human and a half-Gem. * Stevonnie's portrayed age may have been created by combining Connie's and Steven's respective ages. ** With that being said, around the first time Stevonnie was formed, they would be a combined age of around 24-25 years old. * Stevonnie's gender has not been specified, although it has been confirmed that they use gender-neutral they/them pronouns. ** Stevonnie is the first whose use of they/them pronouns is canon. ** Other characters have specifically referred to them with those pronouns, including Jenny Pizza in "Beach City Drift" and Garnet in "Mindful Education." * The name Stevonnie came from Amethyst, who named them by mashing their names together. Combining fused characters names is a practice in anime/manga series that feature fusion characters such as Dragon Ball. It's also used to refer to the relationship (romantic or platonic) between two characters in TV shows and books. * In "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet describes Stevonnie as "perfect" due to Steven and Connie's ability to form a stable fusion without training or even trying, and admits even she could not foresee this. * The hallucinatory nature of Stevonnie's visions are not unlike Steven's telepathic encounter with Lapis Lazuli in "Chille Tid" and the Cluster in "Gem Drill". ** Examples of Stevonnie's visions are when they become trapped in a disco ball in "Alone Together", and when they see the road crumbling behind them in "Beach City Drift". ** In "Mindful Education", it is explained by Garnet that an emotional imbalance can cause a fusion to see things that aren't there, thus explaining that Stevonnie's visions are actually the result of an imbalance. It is also explained that such an imbalance can cause their fusion to fall apart. However, Garnet managed to teach Stevonnie (and by extension Steven and Connie) that they must deal with the emotional problems that trigger the imbalance and taught them a calming exercise to help them better understand their feelings in order to restore balance to their fusion. ** It is shown in "Mindful Education" that Stevonnie can see visions based on memories from either Connie or Steven if they are the cause of the imbalance. *** For example, Connie saw a vision of her classmate Jeff, whom she accidentally injured after she instinctively attacked him by mistake. Another involved Steven seeing visions of Bismuth, Jasper, Ruby (Eyeball), and his mother due to his feelings over events that occurred in "Bismuth", "Earthlings", and "w:c:steven-universe:Bubbled". * It's unknown if Stevonnie has their own signature weapon. * Stevonnie appears to be always barefoot, even when both Steven and Connie are still wearing shoes when fusing. * Pearl and Stevonnie are the only known Gems to ever drive a car. * In "Know Your Fusion", an illustration of Stevonnie is seen on a "test your strength" device. On this device, Stevonnie is considered stronger than Pearl, but not as strong as Garnet. ** This makes sense as fusions are generally stronger than non-fused Gems. ** Garnet being stronger than Stevonnie is likely due to the fact that she is a fusion between two Gems, unlike Stevonnie who is a hybrid fusion of a half-Gem/half-human hybrid and a full human. * Stevonnie is apparently ambidextrous as in "Mindful Education" they are shown wielding their sword in their left hand during the first training session, and then in their right hand in the second training session. This trait can be traced back to Connie, as she was previously shown to be ambidextrous in "Sworn to the Sword". * Stevonnie's ability to hover, (by kicking their feet in midair,) is likely a reference to Yoshi's flutter jump, from the Mario series, which works the same way. * Since Steven is a Human-Gem hybrid himself, Stevonnie is considered the second of the hybrid combination that debuted on the show. ** This also means they are the first fusion in the series to include an existing Human-Gem hybrid. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rose quartz is a gemstone that has an association with healing, confidence, friendship, love, peace, compassion, empathy, beauty and heart, which perfectly describes Rose's personality. * Rose quartz is a rosy pink variety of quartz. *Its color is usually soft, ranging from very light pink to medium pink in intensity. * Rose quartz is a cheap and abundant stone and is frequently used for jewelry, often appearing in the shape of hearts and roses. * It is often called "Love Stone". * Rose quartz is said to balance emotions, and bring a sense of calmness and peace. * Rose quartz's chemical formula is SiO2::Ti, where the titanium impurities make them have a pinkish-red coloration. * Rose quartz is the Zodiacal sign for Aries, Taurus, and to an extent, Libra. Gemstone Category:Humans Category:Gems Category:Hybrids Category:Crystal Gems Category:Quartzes Category:Double Fusions Category:Hybrid Fusions